fallout_76_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Character sheet guide
Joining the Fallout 76 Roleplay does not require you to create a brand new character within the Fallout 76 Game. Rather, joining us is a new beginning for your character, where they can live out their story and encounter others along the way! Character sheets can be intimidating, but fear not! Creating a character page is a relatively simple process that only requires you to fill out a few text boxes and write a bit of a bio. Everything listed below is a must-have for a character sheet to be viable. Anything extra you add is up to you. Note: Click on the pictures below to enlarge them! Step 1: Navigating the Wiki To begin creating a new character, you don't have to be logged into the Fandom website. However, to make changes in the future, we recommend you make an account as sheets will be locked to be protected from unwanted change by other users. To start a brand new page, go to any site on our wiki and press the Add new page button on the top right side on the banner. This will open up a small dialogue box with a pretty self-explanatory feature: in the small text box, you should write your character's full name. You can freely ignore the bottom half of this popup and click Next. Step 2: Description The previous popup will redirect you to your new article, where the title is your character's name that you just input. Now, it's all up to you! Whether you keep it short or elaborate with a wall of text, we appreciate every bit of detail you add onto your sheet. If you need help figuring out your character's origins, looks, personality - pop on over to this guide to help you out with all of those. There are a couple of things you should include in your sheet: A background story: Arguably the most important bit, and it might be easier said than done. But you know the setting of Fallout 76! Simply adapt it a little to be lore-friendly with our narrative, and you're done! If you aren't sure about something, feel free to ask members for clarification in #rp-help. Appearance: What does your character look like? What do they usually wear, what color is their hair, what shade are their eyes? Do they have any scars? Include as much as you can, but try to avoid calling items by their ingame names. Instead, try to describe the way they look. You aren't limited to just ingame items when it comes to clothes. Personality: How your character behaves is probably a difficult thing to answer. The easiest way to go about it is to consider everything you've written so far, but also consider yourself - what are you comfortable roleplaying? Build a character that you enjoy playing because you will be stuck in their head a lot! Step 3: Infobox What's an infobox? It's the table you see on the right side of every character sheet, containing their photo and some basic information, along with their SPECIAL stats. It's a must have for any sheet, and there's an easy way to add it! Position (and click) your cursor to the very beginning of your sheet, as if you hadn't written anything yet. Find the Insert menu, which should be right above your cursor at this point. From it, select Infobox. This will open a popup where you will be asked which template you want to use. For a player character, use the Fallout 76 Character (PC) template. If you're making an NPC, use the NPC version. In the next dialogue, you will be asked to input the basics - birthday, height, weight, etc., as well as a photo of your character. We recommend you leave the caption area empty, as it's unnecessary. You don't have to fill everything, but please put in as much as you can. For the SPECIAL stats, we would advise using this tool to allocate the points (you don't need to make a build, as we don't use perks). Tip: If you forgot to input something, you can click on that element (eg. the infobox) and click on its name when it pops up. This will take you back to editing mode. Once you're done with everything, your info box should appear on the right, and you're ready to Save the page! Saving it will redirect you to your new article. It's important to let a dungeon master (Overseer) know you've submitted a character sheet, as your character will have to be approved in order for you to enter roleplay. If you have any questions, feel free to message Val on Discord with anything, including questions about formatting. Category:Basics Category:Roleplay